


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（10）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（10）

尤东东开始给冯豆子设计第二批衣服。他现在已经能无视冯豆子的目光专心对着电脑画图了。  
冯豆子本来要跟张扬申请，让尤东东出外勤直接在家画图，被尤东东严厉拒绝。两人各退一步，冯豆子不再坚持，尤东东也同意他跟到公司去监工。  
说是监工，其实就是看着他。冯豆子跟个大型犬一样，尤东东上厕所他也要跟在后面一起进洗手间。  
尤东东受不了他：“你能不能别总跟着我？”  
“谁知道你们厕所里会不会有变态色狼。你现在是我的人！我当然得看好了。”  
尤东东不许冯豆子在公司公开他们俩的关系，自然也不会暴露信息素。他身上常备香水，隔几个小时就喷一喷。  
那香水味道刺鼻，冯豆子很不喜欢，他一边看尤东东画图一边郁闷，好不容易有了个自己的Omega，却还得到处堤防着被别人知道，这都什么事！

老冯头在北京待了一周，他不适应大城市的快节奏生活，还是要回淮州，走之前叫冯豆子带尤东东一起到冯家菜吃饭。  
尤东东虽然不想去，但出于礼数，还是要到场。  
这段时间老冯头不知道听冯大米说了多少尤东东的好话，对这个儿媳妇儿大为满意，这次见到尤东东，直问他老家在哪，要上门拜访他父母。  
尤东东大惊失色，连忙拒绝。冯大米在一边说，“爸，您就别折腾了。想见面咱们把东东父母请来北京就是。你说对吧东东？”  
于是尤东东明白了，老冯头跟冯大米这是一唱一和要跟他见家长呢。  
他推说自己父母家远工作忙，来一次北京不方便。但冯大米觉得，结婚之前至少双方家人要见一面。  
冯豆子坐在座位上翘着二郎腿，跟冯大米说：“姐，你着什么急呀。东东人在这，他父母还能跑了吗？你别为难人。”  
冯大米：“你这臭小子，你说什么呢！没大没小。”  
冯豆子索性站起来把尤东东从冯大米身边拉开，按到他身边的座位上坐好。  
“而且我跟东东商量过了，都不急着办婚礼。我们在网上看了那种一家三口一起结婚的视频，觉得特别好，想等宝宝生出来再办。”  
尤东东跟着点头，心想冯豆子不混账的时候还挺正经的，谎话说得跟真的一样，如果不是他们事先沟通过，他差点以为冯豆子真的想带着孩子一起办婚礼了。  
冯大米看尤东东点头，也就摆摆手随他去了：“现在你们这些年轻人在想什么我是真不懂了，你俩喜欢就好。”  
尤东东一口气还没松完，就听冯大米接着说：“婚礼什么时候办都行，但这证你俩赶紧去民政局办了。”  
冯豆子不以为意，当着全家人的面低头亲了尤东东一口，又跟没事人一样坐在他身边，“姐，你真迂腐！我俩现在还需要那张破纸来维系感情吗？回头再说——哎，怎么还不开饭呐！”  
大概冯大米也被冯豆子那一下亲密举动给搞懵了，竟然没反驳他那番话，愣了半晌出门叫服务员上菜。  
尤东东脸红得像苹果，恨不得把头低到桌子底下，简直要无地自容。  
他狠狠踢了冯豆子一脚：你怎么能在你家人面前亲我！  
冯豆子忍痛给他盛了碗汤，舀起一勺咬牙切齿往他嘴里怼，还拿眼神威胁他：作戏要做足，你给我喝！  
冯家人显然没想到一向玩世不恭的冯豆子这次像是收了心一样对尤东东如此好，一边赞叹尤东东手段不一般一边松了口气，觉得之前的担心都是多余，冯豆子这回的感情似乎能跟他的生意一样，否极泰来，总算走上了一条正路。  
老冯头看到这样的冯豆子终于能放下心回淮州了，临走还拉着尤东东的手让他有空多打电话，隐晦按时婚还是早结的好。  
送走了大佛，冯豆子回家之后往沙发上一摊，叫尤东东给他拿冰可乐。  
尤东东不动，站在沙发旁质问他：“你怎么能随便亲我！”  
“我亲你一下怎么了？亲你说明我们俩感情好，他们看到才会放心。”冯豆子脱下外套丢在一边，继续道，“要不是你说不能结婚，我用得着编这么多谎话？你知道撒谎有多耗费心神吗？”  
尤东东心想也没看你怎么费劲儿，一套一套挺熟练的。  
“而且你在公司不让我说，回我家还不让我亲，你能不能有点身为我的Omega的自觉。”  
“什么叫我没自觉？你以为我现在是在怀谁的孩子？”  
冯豆子打开电视，换了个姿势瘫着，冲尤东东抛媚眼：“好了好了。宝宝，爸爸想喝冰可乐，你快求求你妈妈让他帮我拿一罐。”  
尤东东简直服了他这无耻无赖的劲儿，最后还是去冰箱里给他拿了两罐放在茶几上，自己去厨房倒白开水。  
得了便宜还卖乖的人从客厅里朝他喊：“孩子他妈，别忘了吃药！”  
尤东东发狠地想回头我就吃个堕胎药弄死你儿子！却还是乖乖按照剂量就着水吃了药，眼不见心不烦地洗澡进屋了。

第二天是休息日，冯豆子跟皮大聪出去不知道干嘛去了。他不在家尤东东乐得自在，穿着背心短裤趴在电脑前继续画图。  
晚上冯豆子从冯家菜打包了冯大米做的饭回来，尤东东听到开门声火速跑进房间换好了睡衣才出来，看到冯豆子浑身酒气趴在餐桌上，闭着眼睛眉头紧紧皱着。  
“你喝酒了？”他问。  
“嗯。跟我姐夫去见这回服装厂的领导，那孙子真能喝。我这还算好的，我姐夫已经被灌得不省人事了。”  
尤东东拆开打包盒，饭菜还是热的。他吃了两口，看冯豆子还趴在那一脸痛苦的样子有点不忍心，“我去给你冲点蜂蜜水？”  
“我家没蜂蜜。你别管了，赶紧吃饭吧。中午吃的什么？”  
尤东东中午煮了泡面，他本来想点外卖，但觉得外卖也没多健康，还不如自己煮面，放些青菜打个蛋。  
冯豆子说，“你以后不知道吃什么就去冯家菜吃，打电话让人送也行，别吃泡面了。”  
尤东东点头，一个人默默吃完饭收拾好，冯豆子还保持原样趴在那，像是睡着了。  
他推了推冯豆子，发现没反应，吓得探了探他的鼻息。发现没事之后他又觉得自己的举动好笑，瞎担心什么呢，就是喝了点酒，能出什么事。  
他去给冯豆子烧了热水洗澡，把他弄醒扶进浴室：“你自己能洗吧？”  
冯豆子迷迷糊糊地点头。尤东东有些不放心，但还是出去了，站在门口听里面的动静。  
过了好久都没听到水声，他正狐疑，里面却传来“咣当”“扑通”的声音，还有一串闷哼。  
他赶紧推门，发现是冯豆子从马桶上摔了下去，冲到洗手台吐得昏天暗地，洗手台上的东西全被他碰到了地上。  
尤东东去拍他的背，又给他接水漱口，扒了他的衣服把他按到淋浴头下面开冷水冲。  
冯豆子吐过之后稍微清醒一点，被冷水一浇，浑身一激灵，睁开眼看到面前的尤东东，没轻没重一推他：“你干嘛？想谋杀啊！”  
浴室本来就滑，尤东东又没穿鞋，被他推得猝不及防一趔趄，就往旁边摔去。  
尤东东第一反应是先护着肚子，接着拿手撑墙就没撑稳，眼看着要摔倒。还好冯豆子酒醒了一半，动作没那么迟钝，及时拉住了人才没让尤东东摔在地上，跌进了他怀里。  
水确实很冰，尤东东也被冲得瑟缩了一下。冯豆子一手搂着他，一手去调水温。两个人就这样在淋浴头下抱着，互相看着发楞。  
这还是确认怀孕之后他们第一次有肢体接触，平时尤东东都会故意避着他，如果不是夏天太热，他甚至想穿长衣长裤把自己整个人包起来。  
但作为一个已经怀孕的Omega，他其实很渴求冯豆子的味道。因为最近冯豆子无论去哪都一直跟着他，他没察觉到自己的变化，今天冯豆子不在家，他坐在电脑前怎么都无法专心，就是画不进去图。最后没办法，抱着电脑去冯豆子房间呆了会，那种心慌不安的感觉才消失了。  
尤东东没戴眼镜，刘海被打湿黏在额头上，看着冯豆子出神。  
被这样搂着让他觉得安心和舒服，鼻尖有Alpha信息素淡淡的味道。尤东东过了好久才意识到自己现在的处境有多不妙，冯豆子没穿衣服，他虽然穿了睡衣但几乎全湿了，四舍五入就是赤裎相对。  
尤东东红了耳朵，错开眼神不敢再对视，往后退了一步想离开，却被冯豆子强硬地拉回来，掰着下巴不由分说就吻了上去。  
尤东东心中警铃大作，“唔唔唔”地推拒冯豆子的胸膛，却被搂得更紧。舌头灵活地滑进口腔，带着漱口水的味道，但马上又被浓烈的白葡萄酒味盖住了。  
被标记过的人推着推着就软了腿，手也没什么力气地搭在冯豆子肩上，变成了半抱的姿势。  
原来亲吻也可以这样色情。舌头模拟性交的动作在唇齿间进进出出，尤东东张开嘴巴被迫承受来自口腔上的侵犯，小腹发紧，对方硬起的性器已经抵在了他腿间。  
尤东东吓坏了，他伸手去拨那个顶住他的东西，触碰的瞬间手却情不自禁握住了。冯豆子伸出一手跟他合握，引导他的动作，上下撸动自己的性器。  
“唔……不行……别……”尤东东发出啜泣的呻吟声，但手指像是有自己的思想，动作间把那两次的回忆全部勾起侵占了他的大脑。  
尤东东对手里的东西谈不上熟悉，毕竟只有过两次，但那两次印象都太过深刻。此时他手上动作着，嘴巴被吻住，明明是想拒绝，脑海里却源源不断涌现出之前他被这东西狠狠贯穿操弄的画面。  
每一次都爽到尖叫着流泪，浑身颤抖，死死缠着不放。  
可是从前是从前，现在不一样。这不只是他的欲望能不能被满足的问题，他还要顾虑肚子里那条小生命。  
尤东东勉强集中精神软软地打了冯豆子一巴掌，大喘气道：“你放开我……”  
冯豆子松开他的嘴唇，眼中如火的欲望深不见底。他又凑近去啃咬尤东东的下巴和耳垂，下身不停地继续在他手心里顶弄，另一只手已经绕到他身后，扯下裤子在他屁股上大力揉弄几下，伸出两指插了进去。  
“啊——”尤东东小声地叫，他的身体渴望被进入，前面也颤颤巍巍抬了头，可是不行。  
“你出去……”尤东东去拉冯豆子在自己体内作乱的那只手，“你别发神经！孩子……万一孩子掉了怎么办……”  
冯豆子简直被他轻声细气的声音勾得着了魔，说话完全不过脑子：“掉就掉吧，没了我们再怀。”说着就抓起尤东东的腰想把自己往那个欲仙欲死的地方送。  
尤东东狠狠一捏手里的命根子：“你疯了吗！敢情流产疼的是我不是你！”  
冯豆子被他抓得差点萎了，心想妈的尤东东是个狠角色，都到这一步了不继续，我们俩谁会比谁轻松吗？！  
他怕尤东东的手劲儿发起疯来真的能让他从此不再人道，强忍着关了水，扯过浴巾把人包住：“得得得，我走，不做了还不行吗。”  
冯豆子顶着朝天的鸟从尤东东身边经过，随便擦了擦身子回自己房间关上门。  
尤东东从里到外都湿了，他把衣服全脱下来用冷水洗了洗自己，但后面仍然搅得紧。  
他裹着浴巾回了自己房间，冯豆子喝醉了，没控制自己的信息素，加上刚才浴室里的一番胡闹，这个家现在都是冯豆子的味道。  
尤东东把自己埋在被子里，蜷起来努力忽视身体的感觉，却依旧觉得口干舌燥，后穴湿痒。  
他翻身从衣柜最下边的抽屉拿出自己带过来的按摩棒，找了半天才发现自己好像忘记带充电线了，而且因为太久没用，这东西早就被放得没了电。  
尤东东气得把按摩棒狠狠丢在门上，后面水流得浸湿了内裤。他抱膝靠在床边坐着，心里大骂冯豆子混蛋。他到这边住没准备抑制剂，现在还能有点理智，可他不能保证待会儿不会去对面敲门求操。  
刚才还大义凛然把人家推开，这会儿却只能缩紧屁股忍耐欲火焚身的感觉。  
都怪冯豆子！如果不是他，自己哪会遭遇这么多烦心的破事！  
他满脸哀怨地拿过一边的手机，上网查Omega怀孕多久可以做爱。翻了几个页面稍微有点安心，但又拉不下脸去求对面那人。  
尤东东呆坐半晌，抱着枕头把门拉开一条缝，观察了一会儿，发现听不到什么动静。缩着肩膀跟做贼一样小碎步走到那扇门前，把耳朵贴上去听。  
还没等他听到什么声音，门却突然开了。冯豆子只在腰间围了条浴巾出现在他面前，浴巾下还顶起个小帐篷。  
“你干嘛？”  
信息素瞬间将尤东东包围，他觉得如果不是自己还穿着裤子，这会儿肯定要流一地的水。  
他眼神迷茫，抱着枕头挡住自己下身的变化，支支吾吾半天，才不好意思地说：“我上网查了……也不是不能做。但是你得轻点，不能像以前那样折腾我。”  
冯豆子恨不得立刻就把人吃了，却还故作镇定冷着脸道：“这可是你说的。”  
“是……是我说的。”  
冯豆子在尤东东看不见的地方扯起一边嘴角笑，表情十分得意，一把把人扯进怀里，托着屁股就抱起来，用脚踢上门，把尤东东抵在门板上发狠亲。  
“你说你又是何苦，都这么湿了，非要逞强那么一会儿。”  
尤东东迷迷糊糊被他剥了衣服裤子，又被抱着放上床。他自然地抬腿勾住身上人的腰，扭动着恳求被进入。  
“我不是怕……怕宝宝没了嘛……”  
冯豆子俯身亲亲他嘴唇，凑到他耳边说：“都说了没了再怀。你想要多少个，我都能让你怀上。”  
话音刚落，冯豆子咬着尤东东通红的耳垂，挺着腰操了进去。  
湿润的甬道甫一被贯穿，就柔软地裹了上去。尤东东发出满足的呜咽，搂住冯豆子的脖颈小声呻吟，后面紧紧缩动着，他的身体比想法更诚实，像是在引导那根东西往更舒服的地方操去。  
“别进里面……里面不行。”  
尤东东颤抖着腰肢，腾出一只手捂住肚子。冯豆子稍微顶开他的宫口，低声蛊惑他：“没事的，我跟宝宝打个招呼。”  
他把手覆在尤东东手上，跟他十指相扣，动作温柔，下身却毫不留情地操了一个头进去。  
因为怀孕，尤东东身体已经打开了，此时进到深处也没太大痛感。他爽得眼前发黑，甚至没意识到自己已经射了一轮。  
冯豆子多少有些顾忌，没敢全操进去，只是用龟头在宫口浅浅戳刺，一下一下倒真像在打招呼。  
他托起尤东东的腰，俯身亲吻他的肚皮：“宝宝，感受到爸爸的问候了吗？”  
“啊……！你个变态……呜呜呜。”  
冯豆子笑得狡黠，“宝宝，妈妈说爸爸是变态，你说我是不是得好好惩罚他一下。”  
“去你的……！你玩……玩什么角色扮演呢。”  
冯豆子并不在意，抓起他的脚踝一路亲吻到大腿根，顺势换了个姿势，侧躺着进入。  
这个姿势对尤东东来说比较省力，冯豆子从身后环住他，顶起他一条腿插得飞速。  
尤东东被搞得呜呜呜，没一会儿又射了，哭喊着说不要。  
他开始挣扎着推冯豆子，感觉到他的龟头在自己身体里有胀大的趋势，又惊又怕地小声哭：“你别射在里面……出去……”  
一向无赖的人这回真的遵守约定，在要射之前抽出，握住尤东东的手给自己弄了出来。  
尤东东身上遍布分不清是谁的精液，他被抱着去清洗，全程都小心翼翼地护着肚子。  
冯豆子没放他回客房，带到自己房间，两个人盖着一床被子。  
谁都没有睡着，眼睛亮亮地对着天花板发呆。  
冯豆子伸手去拉旁边人的胳膊，轻声问他肚子疼不疼。  
尤东东说还行，冯豆子就搂过他，“我看看。”  
他钻进被子里耳朵贴在肚子上听了听，也不知听出了什么来，反正没一会儿又钻出来跟尤东东说：“宝宝说没事，看到爸爸妈妈感情这么好他很开心，放心睡吧。”  
“真逗，你以为哄小孩啊？撒谎不打草稿。”  
“那可不就是哄小孩吗？”冯豆子把手放在他肚子上，“睡吧，明天我们去医院复查一下，正好药也吃完了。”  
“嗯。”  
尤东东不自觉往温热的躯体那边缩了缩，鼻尖萦绕着令人安心的味道，闭上眼睛睡着了。


End file.
